


Meant To Be

by Ever_Dreamer



Series: one-shots-supernatural 's Hellatus Challenge [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, F/M, Gen, Reader-Insert, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:39:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8186150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_Dreamer/pseuds/Ever_Dreamer
Summary: A/N: Written for week 18 of @one-shots-supernatural ’s Hellatus Challenge. Sorry this became angst-ier than I planned. I may be open for part 2 in the future, if it’s wanted. Just try not to kill me, okay?
Prompt: ‘With this face I can get away with anything.’





	

“Gabe, man, I think you should cool it for a while. Y/N didn’t seem to appreciate your latest ‘gift’. I mean, come on. A fake snake in her go bag? You know she detests them with a passion. You’re just asking for it.” Sam sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he and Gabriel drove back to the bunker.

Trying to explain to your blonde haired boyfriend that his tricks and pranks had lost their amusement and were causing you distress, was as helpful as talking to a brick wall. You had asked Gabriel several times to back off, but he never seemed to understand that his pranks seemed more vicious than humorous. You and the brothers knew he had a good heart, but he had a tendency to go overboard with his pranks.

“Oh give it a rest, Sammich! Y/N loves me! She would let me know when my trickster tendencies became too much! Besides, _with this face I can get away with anything_!” Gabe replied with a smirk as Sam parked in the garage. Gabriel was out of the car and in the bunker before Sam could reply.

Sam dropped his head back on the headrest and rolled his eyes. “She has several times, dumbass!” Sam murmured to the empty car. “And I think this one will be the last straw.” He gave one last sigh before exiting and bringing all the groceries to the kitchen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You sat in the library, cuddled up on the sofa, deeply engrossed in a lore book on Harpies, your latest case. Your boyfriend and Sam had left on a much needed supply run, while Dean was at the coroner’s office, getting information on the three victims.

Just as you gave your neck a quick crack, the bunker door opened and closed. Footsteps descended the stairs and entered the kitchen. ‘The guys must be back’, you thought. You pushed the book aside and stood, stretching your cramped muscles and headed to the kitchen. Sam was putting things away in the fridge as you leaned against the doorway. 

“Hey, Sammy. Thanks for making the food run.” You paused. “Where’s Gabe?”

Sam gave you a smile at your greeting then a confused look. “He’s not in here already? He shot out of the car before I even parked it!”

You shrugged. “Probably had some angel business. Gonna go finish reading, then.”

Sam watched your retreating form before mumbling, “I hope it is angel business, because he’ll be dead if it’s not…”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Just as you made it to the couch, you heard a noise come from down the hall. Since Dean was out and Sam was in the kitchen, you figured Gabriel must’ve returned from Heaven and you made your way towards your room.

You opened the door and flicked on the light. As soon as you saw the figure, you gave out a silent scream. The figure advanced toward you and you grabbed the nearest weapon you could find before blindly swinging at the entity. It backed away from your thrashing, not before your dagger sliced his upper arm.

“WHOA!” You heard it say, slowing your movements. “Babe, calm down! It’s just me! It’s Gabriel!” He tore off the mask and you were met with familiar blonde hair and whiskey colored eyes. 

“Gabriel,” you whispered. The surprise in your eyes turned to furious anger as you slammed your dagger on the dresser. “WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING, YOU GIANT BAG OF DICKS?! YOU KNOW I HAVE A FUCKING CLOWN PHOBIA, YOU IMMATURE TRICKSTER PRICK! HOW DARE YOU?! WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?! Never mind, you weren’t, apparently.” You felt the anger leave you as tears filled your eyes, Gabriel never interrupting your rant.

“I’m so sorry, lollipop. It was meant to be a joke. I didn’t know it would affect you that bad.”

You scoffed. “You thought I was joking this whole time about having a clown phobia? Thought it was just something you could use as a prank on me? Fucking hell, Gabriel.” You took a deep breath and brushed the tears from your eyes. “Do you even care about me anymore?”

Gabriel’s eyes widened. ‘Of course I…“ 

But you cut him off. “Or am I just a pawn to play tricks on? Because that all it seems you do to me anymore and I’ve had enough, Gabe. I’m done. Maybe we should take a break from each other for a while.”

Gabriel tried to speak but there was nothing he could say to change your mind. He could tell. “Are you sure this is what you want?” He whispered softly. 

You sniffled. “Yeah. Maybe we’re just not meant to be, Gabriel.”

He scoffed at your words. “We **are** meant to be, Y/N. I’ll prove it.” And then he was gone with a ruffle of feathers, leaving behind a single rainbow rose, your favorite. 

You tried to smile, but instead broke down, sinking to the floor in tears. No matter what he said, he wasn’t meant for you and deep down, you knew that. 


End file.
